


The Deal With The Devil

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Sect Leaders Love Wen Ruohan [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alfa Jin Guangshan, Bottom Wēn Ruòhán, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Wen Ruohan, Omegaverse, Top Jin Guangshan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Wen Ruohan era un Omega de Alto Rango.Era hermoso.Era poderoso.Y no era sumiso.Sus estanderes para un Alfa eran bastante altos. No aceptaria a cualquiera para que se deleitara con su hermoso cuerpo.Pero Lan Qiren era un monje, el hermano de este estaba en reclusion y Nie Mingjue solo le interesaba luchar.Solo le quedaba el mujeriego de Jin Guangshan.Asi que con confianza fue y le propuso un trato al pavo real."Dame un heredero y yo formare una alianza con LanlingJin."
Relationships: Jīn Guāngshàn/Wēn Ruòhán
Series: Sect Leaders Love Wen Ruohan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> MDZS no me pertenece, no creo tener la imaginacion necesaria para tanto arte. La letra de la cancion tampoco.
> 
> Y todo esta sin editar. :)

**_I know I'm dancing with the devil._ **

_(Se que estoy bailando con el Diablo.)_

**_Ain't no chance of heaven._ **

_(No hay posibilidad de Cielo.)_

**_Going straight to hell._ **

_(Yendo directo al Infierno.)_

**_I know I'm dancing with the devil._ **

_(Se que estoy bailando con el Diablo.)_

**_Darken up my heaven._ **

_(Oscureciendo mi Cielo.)_

**_Brighten up my hell._ ** ****

_(Iluminando mi Infierno.)_

**-Dancing With The Devil; Marina Kaye**

* * *

  
Wen Ruohan no era un Omega cualquiera.

Eso era algo que todos tenian en claro.

Jamas se habia acostado con un Alfa. Tenia estandares muy altos como para dormir con cualquiera.

Es por eso que a sus 25 años, Wen Ruohan seguia siendo un Omega sin marca. Pero esto era algo que nadie se atrevia a reclamarle, a menos que quisieran que sus cabezas rodaran.

Sin embargo, Wen Ruohan tenia un enorme dilema.

-Quiero un hijo. -dijo de repente, causando que su sobrina, Wen Qing, lo mirara en shock.

-¿Que? -replico en shock.

-Quiero un hijo. -repitio con una mirada pensativa.

-¡Pero tu nunca haz dicho haber querido uno! -reclamo la Alfa fuera de si. No cualquier Alfa puede estar con su lider. Wen Ruohan no podia estar con cualquiera. Debian encontrar a alguien digno de Wen Ruohan.

-Si, pero todo Omega quiere una familia en algun punto de sus vidas y yo quiro un hijo. Un heredero. -dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia una movimiento elegante con su mano.

Wen Qing suspiro. Tratando de relajarse y no gritarle a su Tio.

_"Piensa en cosas lindas."_

_"Piensa en Wen Ning."_

-Bien. ¿Con quien? -pregunto entre dientes.

-Ese es el problema. No se con quien. -sonrio.

Wen Qing sintio un tic.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente? -suspiro.

-Obviamente. Elegi a las personas mas fuertes que conozco. Y tambien tienen buenos genes. Pero hay un problema. -hizo una mueca.

-¿Cual? -pregunto la mujer arqueando una ceja.

-De las personas elegidas solo una puede cumplir con este papel porque es el unico disponible. Y a la vez, es el peor. -dijo Wen Ruohan suspirando.

-¿Quien? -pregunto confundida.

-Jin Guangshan. -dijo sin mostrar alguna emocion.

-¡Ese mujeriego! ¡Lider de la Secta Wen, ese Alfa es peor que una prostituta! -grito Wen Qing enojada.

-Lo se. Pero es el unico. Lan Qiren es un monje con sus reglas. Su hermano ya esta con alguien y esta en reclusion. Nie Minjue solo esta interesado en luchar, ademas, parece odiar la Secta Wen. -dijo rodando los ojos.

-Cuando lo pones asi... -contesto Wen Qing con una mueca.

-Exacto. Asi que tendre que hablar con Jin Guangshan.

-Si asi lo deseas. -dijo Wen Qing resignada.

* * *

-¿Un hijo? -pregunto Jin Guangshan con los ojos abiertos mientras cerraba su abanico de momento.

-Si. Quiero un hijo, y de todos los candidatos, tu eres el unico que podria hacerlo. -respondio mientras tomaba un sorbido de té.

-Pe-Pero...

-Ni trates de hacer una excusa. Todos saben que eres un mujeriego. -lo interrumpio el Omega con una mirada amenazadora.

Jin Guangshan rio nerviosamente. Puede que el sea un Alfa de Alto Rango, pero sabe cuando debe tener miedo. Y aquel que no le tenga miedo a Wen Ruohan es un estupido.

-Mira, no te he pedido que te cases conmigo. Solo quiero que me des un hijo para que sea mi heredero. -suspiro.

-Yo...

-Hagamos un trato. -lo interrumpio una vez mas. Esto se gano la atencion del Alfa vestido de amarillo.

-¿Que clase de trato? -sus ojos tenian un brillo astuto.

-Dame un heredero y yo formare una alianza con LanlingJin. -dijo Wen Ruohan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Esta era la razon por la que el Omega frente a el era temido. Wen Ruohan era el lider de la Secta mas poderosa y el no ofrecia alianza. Oh, no. Wen Ruohan conquistaba sectas. Las tomaba para si y las hacia parte de su Secta. Su LanlingJin seria la primera Secta en ser la aliada de la Secta QishanWen.

_Ademas..._

Los ojos de Jin Guangshan viajaron por el cuerpo de Wen Ruohan.

El Omega frente a el era el Omega mas hermoso que ha visto.

Wen Ruohan tenia unos hermosos ojos rojos con toques purpura. Sus labios eran finos con forma de arco y con un color rosado jugoso, acompañado con una nariz pequeña y ragos aristocraticos. Su cabello era de un sedoso negro largo hasta arriba de sus redondos gluteos con una cintura algo extrecha y piernas largas y sensuales. La coronilla en su cabeza, con el rombo dorado en su frente solo lo havia ver mas deseable.

Jin Guangshan inhalo.

 _Y su olor era exquisito_.

Un olor a rosas con chocolate mezclado con vino de uvas.

Suspiro tratando de controlar sus deseos mas oscuros. Deseos que no habian resurgido desde su adolescencia, cuando los ahora Lideres de sus respectivas Sectas eran unos adolescentes. Recordaba las veces en la que se masturbo pensando solo en esos ojos rojos con purpura que miraban a cada Alfa con disgusto, demostrando cuan indignos los consideraba.

Wen Rouhan siempre llamaba la atencion a donde iba. Demasiado hermoso y poderoso como para pasar desapercebido. Incluso emperadores mortales se habian atrevido a acercarse al que el mundo comsideraba ser el Cultuvador Mas Poderoso del Mundo y proponerle ser la emperatriz de sus imperios. Despues de todo, Wen Ruohan tenia todo para ser una Emperatriz. Su porte regal y elegante. Su belleza. Su familia. Su poder. Wen Ruohan lo tenia todo.

Pero Jin Guangshan recordaba como esos ojos veian a aquellos mortales con disgusto. Siempre diciendo que jamas se rebajaria a alguien debil. Wen Ruohan no aceptaria a un Alfa mucho mas debil que el. El Omega siempre de negaba y se iba. Jin Guangshan recordaba las veces que Wen Ruohan le tomaba la mano para marcharse enojado. Siempre diciendole que se creian aquellos mortales al venir y pedir su mano.

Al ver que su amor fue imposible de obtener, Jin Guangshan tuvo que darle la esplada a su primer amor y seguir adelante, en el proceso, se convirtio en un mujeriego. Claro, nunca supo que esto solo hizo que Wen Ruohan se enojara mas y decidiera no dar un paso en aquella relacion.

-¿Entonces? -pregunto Wen Ruohan.

El Alfa sonrio maliciosamente.

-Quiero mas.

Wen Ruohan arqueo una ceja.

-¿Que quieres?

-Quiero que seas mio. Para siempre. Que cuando hablen de nosotros, digan como el Lider de la Secta LanlingJin se gano el mundo al conquistar al Omega Mas Hermoso del Mundo. Que tiene como esposa al Cultivador Mas Hermoso del Mundo. Que su Omega no es cualquiera Omega. Es el Omega Mas Poderoso del Mundo, el Cultivador Mas Poderoso del Mundo.

Los cuatro titulos por los que Wen Ruohan era mas conocido.

 _El Omega Mas Hermoso del Mundo_.

Esto nadie lo negaba. Wen Ruohan tenia una belleza tan fuera de este mundo que muchos consideraban que era un dios o descendiente de un dios.

_El Cultivador Mas Hermoso del Mundo._

Asi mismo, muchos lo consideraban el cultivador mas hermoso. Nunca faltaba que alguien dijera que lo quisieran tener para ellos o que quisieran ser el.

_El Omega Mas Poderoso del Mundo._

Era un Omega. Se supone que eran callados y sumisos. Pero Wen Ruohan se levanto y demostro su poder. Nadie pudo negar que este Omega era el mas poderoso Omega de Alto Rango.

_El Cultivador Mas Poderoso del Mundo._

A pesar de que hay muchos cultivadores Omegas, Alfas o Betas con mucho poder, nadie puede ganarle a Wen Ruohan. Es por eso que QishanWen es la Secta mas poderosa en el mundo.

Wen Ruohan era el sueño de cualquiera. Y el estaba aqui, presentandose como plato de cena ante los ojos lujoriosos de Jin Guangshan.

Jin Guangshan no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. No esta vez. ¿Y sus deslices? Ellos eran nada ante alguien como Wen Ruohan. Él no iba a necesitar a nadie mas.

Wen Ruohan sonrio.

Y luego se levanto y se acerco con pasos lentos y sensuales hacia el Alfa. Coloco sus piernas a cado lado y se sento en las piernas del Alfa. Mirandose cara a cara.

-Estas haciendo un trato con el Diablo, Shan'er. Una vez que sea tuyo, jamas sere de nadie. Estaremos juntos hasta el fin de nuestros dias. Tu te atreves a dejarme o a engañarme, y yo me encargare de destruirte. No soy un angel.

Jin Guangshan sonrio con malicia.

-Y es por eso que quiero que seas mio. Tampoco soy un angel. Y tampoco te compartire. Yo soy tuyo y tu eres mio.

Wen Ruohan sonrio para luego atacar los labios del Alfa.

Jin Guangshan rapidamente lo sujeto de la cintura y lo acerco mas a el. Una de sus manos viajo a la parte de atras de la cabeza de Wen Ruohan y lo apreto mas a el. Jin Guangshan queria desgastar aquellos labios que siempre habia deseado. Nadie habia podido llenar aquel vacio en si, ni siquiera la difunta Madam Jin. Aunque le agradecia que le haya dado su heredero, Jin Zixuan.

Wen Ruohan gimio al sentir como la polla de Jin Guangshan tocaba la suya cuando este lo apreto mas hacia el. Se separo para poder respirar y el Alfa aprovecho para atacar su cuello y llenarlo de besos y mordidas suaves que dejaran marcas por algunos dias.

-Shan'er...

Jin Guangshan bajo sus manos a las nalgas de Wen Ruohan y las apreto, ganandose un gritito por parte del Omega. Mientras aquellas manos tocaban sus nalgas y esos labios jugaban con su cuello, Wen Ruohan gemia suavemente mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Jin Guangshan. Lo unico que evitaba que se marcaran era la ropa del Alfa.

Jin Guangshan se levanto de repente.  
Wen Ruohan se aferro a el como un koala y este lo agarro por los muslos.

-Vamos a la cama, mi Omega. -susurro en su oido.

Wen Ruohan contesto con una suave mordida es su clavicula mientras se restregaba contra la polla de Jin Guangshan. Wen Ruohan ahogo un gemido al sentir lo grande y gorda que era. Ahora entendia porque las amantes de Jin Guangshan siemore querian mas.

Cuando fue arrojado a la cama se dio cuenta que habian llegado a la habitacion de Jin Guangshan.

Ninguno se detuvo a observar la lujosa habitacion y rapidamente se llenaron de besos. Las manos expertas de Jin Guangshan rapidamente los desnudo a ambos.

El Alfa se levanto para apreciar la vista del Omega.

Wen Ruohan estaba desnudo con marcas que se estaban volviendo rojas en su cuello. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Su cabello estaba esparcido alrededor su cabeza como un halo. Su piel blanca brillaba suavemente.

El Omega sonrio con malicia y suavemente abrio las piernas mientras ponia una expresion de falsa tristeza.

-Alfa, tengo frio. Ven y calientame.

Jin Guangshan no pudo evitar atacar aquellos labios al ver como Wen Ruohan abria las piernas invitandole a entrar a la calidez de su interior. Sus labios bajaron a las pequeñas tetillas rosadas y las ataco. Modia y lamia como si fuera un bebe. Wen Ruohan comenzo a gemir mas alto, dejandole saber a Jin Guangshan que sus tetillas eran un punto debil.

Los labios del Lider de la Secta LanlingJin bajaron mientras dejaba rastros de besos por el torso del Omega. Sus labios se dirijieron al interior de los muslos y aprovecho para moder los muslos y besarlos con reverencia. Deleitandose de la suave y deliciosa piel.

-Shan'er... -se quejo Wen Ruohan.

-Shh. -lo silencio mientras sonria besando aquellos jugosos muslos.

La boca de Jin Guangshan se dirigio a la pequeña y rosada entrada de Wen Ruohan y respiro. Tomando el dulce olor. Arriba, Wen Ruohan se sonrojo ante el acto sin verguenza del Alfa. Jin Guangshan dirigio su boca ahi y comenzo a literalmente comerse el aquel agugero entre las nalgas blancas y lampiñas de Wen Ruohan.

-¡Ah! ¡Shan'er! ¡Shan'er! -gimio con desespero. Ahora en verdad queria la polla de Jin Guangshan.

Pero el Alfa estaba concentrado metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo y disfrutando del sabor y de los gemidos de Wen Ruohan. Luego se separo, solo para meter un dedo en el agujero mojado de Wen Ruohan.

-¡AH! -gemio al sentir el dedo. Wen Ruohan respiraba entrecortadamente a la vez que movia sus propias caderas para buscar mas placer.

Jin Guangshan sonreia al ver al Omega autoprenetarse. Decidio alados un dedo mas e ir mas profundo, esto se gano un gemido gritando su nombre. Inmediatamente añadio el tercero. Poco despues Wen Ruohan era un desastre de sudor y pre semen. Moviendose para autopenetrarse.

-Guangshan... No puedo mas... Dame... Dame... -sollozo embriagado por el placer.

-Ah, mi pequeño Omega esta listo. -sonrio y se subio encima. Wen Ruohan abrio los ojos como platos al ver la polla.

Ers mucho mas grande de lo que penso.

Era muy larga y bastante gruesa. Juraba poder ver algunas venas y no habia tanto bello pubico. Su boca salivo.

-En la proxima ocasion, esa polla estara en mi boca. -demando y Jin Guangshan sonrio.

-No me voy a oponer.

-Bi... ¡GUANGSHAN! -grito interrumpiendose a si mismo al sentir la polla entrar de una, tocando su barriga.

Jin Guangshan se relajo al estar dentro mientras el cuerpo de estaba temblando de la deliciosa introduccion. Wen Ruohan juro ver el cielo.

-Dios... Dios... -susurro de placer.

Jin Guangshan comenzo a moverse sin parar. Sus estocadas eran rapidas y profundas, tocando ese punto delicioso que lo hacia ver estrellas. Wen Ruohan se habia corrido mas veces de la que podia contar. Solo podia pensar en como aquella polla lo hacia sentir. No creia poder encontrar otra polla asi. Y su cuerpo parecia estar de acuerdo, apretando alrededor.

-Oh, Wen Ruohan, tu cuerpo no me quiere dejar ir. Mira como aprieta mi polla, como si no quisiera dejarla ir -le dijo con una voz llena de burla.

-Tu polla... Es tan buena... Tan buena... Dame mas... -balbuceaba sin parar.

Obviamente Jin Guangshan no se detuvo y se corrio inumerables veces y en diferentes pocisiones. Siempre dentro de Wen Ruohan. Tanto asi que se podia ver un relieve en el estomago de Wen Ruohan.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo de que fue la mejor noche. Ambos se hicieron adictos al otro.

* * *

Fue una sorpresa para todos que esos dos se hubieran enlazado, casado y con un hijo en el camino.

Fue una noticia que llego a oidos del mundo cultivador y mortal. Era la noticia de la decada, tal vez del siglo. El hermoso y deseado Wen Ruohan se casaba con el mujeriego Jin Guangshan.

Muchos no estaban felices y otros si. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Aun asi, muchos admitian que tal vez fue lo mejor.

Jin Guangshan dejo de estar con tantas personas y de tener hijos ilegitimos. Asi mismo, Wen Ruoha lo obligo a reconocer a todos sus hijos ilegitimos, por lo que la familia crecio.

Por otro lado, una familia parecia ser lo que Wen Ruohan necesitaba para no ser tan tiranico y tratar mejor a todas las personas que tenia bajo su mando y ala.

Con esto, sin saberlo, se evitaron muchas cosas. Incluido la destruccion de los Wen y el sufrimiento e injusticia hacia un cultivador de nombre Wei Ying.

Esto dio paso a nuevos cultivadores y amores. 

* * *

  
Wen Ruohan tuvo a su heredero quien llamo Wen Xu, un Alfa de Alto Rango. Luego tuvo a otro llamado Wen Chao, un Alfa normal. Obviamente esto no paro ahi y tuvo mas hijos con Jin Guangshan, quien estaba feliz de pasar sus noches al lado de su Omega.

Ambas Sectas fueron aliadas hasta el final de los tiempos de los cultivadores, para darle paso a la ciencia y la tecnologia.

**Author's Note:**

> Y esa cancion porque vamos, hacer un trato con Wen Ruohan es hacer un trato con el Diablo.
> 
> Amo a ese hombre.
> 
> Y creanme, Jin Guangshan no es mi favorito pero esta tan buenooooo.
> 
> Todos esos lideres estan bellos.


End file.
